


The Tinkerings of Love

by MrsADubs



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsADubs/pseuds/MrsADubs
Summary: What if Draco stood up to his parents? To Voldemort? What happened to Draco after the war when he decides to start thinking for himself?





	The Tinkerings of Love

“Draco.” his father, Lucius said in a rough voice, “Draco” he repeats in a whisper.

“Draco” his mother, Narssica, called in a motherly, loving voice. “Come.”

Draco looked around, unsure of what to do. Does he stay with his classmates who have just defended Hogwarts against pure evil, or does he trust his parents like he has always done and obey them. He took one step forward but stopped in his tracks. There was a small cold hand in his, and it squeezed tightly. He looked back and was shocked to see that Luna Lovegood was shaking her head and whispered “No.”

Draco doesn’t know what possessed him to listen, but he tightened his grip around her hand and took a step back beside her. With all of the courage and strength he could find, in a strong clear voice he said, “Enough!”

Draco watched as his mother’s face fall with shock and despair, and his father went pale and slumped. Draco hesitated for a fleeting moment, but Luna’s squeezed his hand and she whispered, still looking straight ahead, “You’re doing the right thing.”

Voldemort’s hoard advanced, swallowing up his parents. Voldemort bellowed, “Then you shall die with the rest of them!”

Draco watched as Neville Longbottom limped forward towards Voldemort. Draco thought to himself,  _ 'what is Neville doing? Is he mad? He isn’t strong enough to stand up to Voldemort. _

“And who might you be?” Voldemort sneered.

“Neville Longbottom.” Neville replied, standing up straight with his shoulders squared.

The DeathEaters burst out laughing.

“Well Neville, I am sure we can find a place for you in our ranks” Voldemort shouted with a horrendous smile.

“I’d like to say something!” Neville said with courage.

“Well Neville I’m sure we would all be fascinated to hear what you have to say,” Voldemort replied.

“Doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone,” Neville said.

“Stand down Neville!” Seamus interjected.

“People die everyday” Neville yelled at Seamus. “Friends, family...ya...we lost Harry tonight” Neville shook his head. “He’s still with us” Neville said pointing to his heart. “So is Fred, and Remus, Tonks, all of ‘em.” Neville continued louder, “They didn’t die in vain.” Turning to Voldemort, Neville said with confidence, “but you will, cause you’re wrong, Harry’s heart did beat for us!” Neville, shouted, “FOR ALL OF US!” Neville pulled out a sword from the Sorting Hat, “IT’S NOT OVER!”

Draco watched as Harry rolled out of Hagrid’s arms and joy infused Draco’s body. Harry blasted Nagini with a spell. There was a fury of black smoke as the DeathEaters started aparating. Luna grabbed, his hand and started running back into the ruins of Hogwarts.

Eventually, Draco had to stop to catch his breath and tugged on Luna’s arm. Luna looks backed and questioned, “Are you insane, we have to keep going!”

Draco bent over gasping for air, looked up at Luna and asked “Why? Why did you help me after what I did to you?”

With a stern face Luna looked at Draco. “You want to do this now!?” Luna pulled him up with all her might and started running again. “And everyone said I was looney!” Luna continued, “When we survive this we will sit down and have a cup of tea and talk.”

All Draco could hear was the yelling of spells and screaming. A flash of green whizzed between Luna and him, he looked in the direction of where it came from, and saw a DeathEater. Draco, wandless, ran closer to Luna to shield her, but Luna had seen the where the spell had been casted too.

Luna yelled “STUPIFIED” and a large crack and beam of blue light released from her wand and smacked the DeathEater right between the eyes.

“Nice hit!” Draco said impressed.

“Dumbledore’s Army taught me,” Luna said with a smile.

When they turned around a corner in the corridor Draco was knocked backwards; he had run into something solid. When he looked up, he saw that it was Dean Thomas. Dean had Ginny Weasley by the hand and had slightly stepped in-front of her.

“Luna seriously, what the bloody hell are you doing with him?!” Dean said angrily.

Luna look up at Dean, “What do you mean? He needed my help!” Dean was about to interrupt, but Luna continued, “he stood up and defied Voldemort and his parents, who I might remind you are DeathEaters, and that takes courage, so in my books he is forgiven.”

Dean yelled “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!! JUST LIKE THAT, ALL IS FORGIVEN! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT....” but Dean couldn’t finish what he was going to say because all of a sudden a bright flash of blue had hit the wall above his head.

Ginny was pushing Dean forward and shouting “C’mon we don’t have time for this. You two can figure this out later, we heard that people were gathering in the Great Hall.”

Luna and Draco looked at each other, Luna gave him a look that said,  _ ‘should we follow _ ?’

Draco looked at her and said, “It’s better than standing around here and it might be safer.”

When they reached the hall, Draco realized it was indeed NOT safer. There were spells being cast all over the place. He had felt helpless without his wand. He frantically looked on the ground for a weapon, and just as he had decided that a piece of rock from the rubble would have to do, a large boulder exploded next to him. He looked up and saw that Luna was fighting a DeathEater. She was facing him and it must have been her spell that missed and hit the rock.

Draco picked up a nice jagged piece from the boulder, thought to himself  _ ‘here goes nothing’  _ and threw it as hard as he could at the DeathEater. The piece of boulder struck the DeathEater right in the back of the head and he dropped to the ground.

Luna smiled at Draco and said “Nice hit!”

“Bloody hell, it worked!” Draco replied, shocked.

Luna looked at the DeathEater then back at Draco and said “Why did you throw a rock? Where is your wand?”

“Harry disarmed me at my house.” Draco replied, sheepishly.

Luna look completely unaffected by his answer and said “Well with an arm like that lets get you some more rocks.”

Draco quickly gathered some rocks while Luna kept guard. 

Draco was impressed with how well her spell work was.

Draco and Luna stuck together and fought with all their might, and just as Draco was down to his last rock, the DeathEaters started to aparate into their black smoke. Everyone stood still wands at the ready, waiting. When nothing happened Draco heard someone yell, “Is it over? Did we win?”

The silence was deafening.

Then all of a sudden Neville burst into the Great Hall and shouted with excitement “HE DID IT!! HARRY KILLED HE WHO...” Neville stopped and straightened his shoulders. “HARRY KILLED VOLDEMORT!!” “IT IS OVER!! WE WON!!”

The Hall broke out into roaring cheers!

Luna wrapped her arms around Draco’s middle and squeezed.

Draco just stood there in shock.

Everyone made their way back into the Great Hall, and there was a sense of calm and peace in the air. Draco secluded himself in the back corner of the hall, not wanting to start anything like what happened with Dean in the corridor.

With his head in his hands, and wondering what the bloody hell he was going to do now; he had no money, no connections, and now idea if his parents were alive or dead.

“You know that isn’t how you get rid of a Wrackspurt.” Luna said matter of factly.

“A what?” Draco replied.

“A Wrackspurt...they’re invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt one zooming around in here,” Luna explained.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, and said “Where do you get this stuff? Never mind. I don’t want to know”

Luna sat down next to Draco and patted his back.

“So, I am guessing you have nowhere to go now that all this is over.” Luna asked

Draco just nodded, with his head still in his hands.

“I am sure Dad won't mind if you stay a while with us, just so you can get back on your feet.”

Draco looked up, tears in his eyes and mouthed, “Thanks”


End file.
